it's not over yet
by key-clover
Summary: Gaara terjebak pada dua pilihan, orang yang sama sama menempati tempat istimewa di hatinya, Itachi atau Neji? OOC sho-ai, review'a sangat membantu !
1. Chapter 1

Derai hujan yang lebat kini telah berhenti digantikan oleh rintikan lembut hujan gerimis. Pagi ini aku berjalan menyusuri jalanan yang lumayan sepi karena cuaca hari ini. Semua bangunan terlihat lembab, jalan jalan dipenuhi genangan air, tanaman hijau makin terlihat segar, cuacanya sejuk sekali.

Aku tidak mempedulikan genangan air yang ku temui di sepanjang jalan. Aku berjalan tanpa arah tujuan yang jelas sama seperti hatiku saat ini, dingin, tanpa arah. Aku berjalan menatap lurus tanpa memperhatikan sekelilingku, aku terus berjalan tanpa mempedulikan lagu yang mengalun dari headphone-ku.

Setelah aku berjalan beberapa blok entah mengapa ada perasaan yang menarikku untuk berhenti, berhenti di sebuah jalan tepat di depan suatu caffe, ya, caffe. Caffe yang sering kukunjungi dengan seseorang yang pernah menjadi sesuatu 'yang amat berharga' dalam hidupku.

Aku mencintainya, namun kata itu tak pernah terucap dari mulut kami berdua, entah kenapa aku bisa bertahan dalam hubungan yang tidak jelas ini, mungkin karena aku terlalu mencintainya. Disana kami sering melewati hari dengan canda tawa yang riang, namun sekarang rasanya bagai bangun dari mimpi indah. Cukup sekali dan tidak dapat kembali.

Karena itu sekarang aku lebih memilih untuk mencoba melupakan dirinya. Aku tak ingin merasakan sakit dan sesak ini untuk kedua kalinya. Untuk itu aku mencoba untuk membuat hatiku tak bisa merasakan apapun, aku mencoba membekukan hatiku.

Aku kembali berjalan, tak kupedulikan rasa rindu ini, malah kucoba untuk membunuhnya. Aku berjalan menatap langit yang mendung, melepas headphone yang tepasang di telingaku. Ritme rintikan hujan telah berubah, rintikan hujan makin lama makin deras. Aku mempercepat langkahku, namun derasnya hujan mengalahkan derap langkah-ku sehingga aku terpaksa berteduh di tempat terdekat yang dapat memberiku perlindungan supaya tidak basah kuyup. Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung berlari ke arah box telephone.

Aku berusaha mengeringkan pakaian-ku yang setengah basah oleh hujan dengan sapu tangan yang kuambil dari saku. Aku kembali memasang headphone-ku dan kuputar sebuah lagu untuk mengiringi derai hujan diluar sana. DBSK - doushitte kimi wo sukinatte shimatandarou (why did I fall in love with you). Now play.

Tak lama kemudian muncul siluet seseorang yang berlari menghampiri tempat-ku berteduh kini. Aku sengaja bergeser untuk menyediakan ruang yang lebih luas lagi untuk orang itu. Orang itu datang, jas coklat panjangnya sedikit kuyup, ia memakai topi coklat tua entah warna aslinya atau lebih gelap karena basah, ia sedikit lebih tinggi dari-ku, tangannya menggapai gagang dan membuka pintu, ia masuk wajahnya tertunduk dan terhalangi oleh syal merah yang melilit ehernya.

Ia menghadap kearah luar, melonggarkan syalnya dan mencoba mengeringkan dirinya dengan sapu tangan. Kemudian ia melepas topinya, berbalik seraya berkata,

"maaf mengganggu," katanya sambil tersenyum dan menundukkan kepalanya.

Akupun membalas salamnya akhirnya mata kami bertemu, mata itu mata lavender yang indah dan menyejukkan, aku ingat mata itu, pandangan mata itu, aku terbelalak.

"ya, tidak masa… ne… ji…"

"garaa?..."

Jantungku seakan berhenti setelah mengetahui siapa orang yang kutemui hari ini, dadaku serasa dihujam seribu jarum, rasa sakit yang amat sangat, tanganku bergetar, air mataku menetes, sakit, rasa ini, aku tak dapat menahannya, aku berlari menerobos dirinya mencoba keluar dari tempat ini, terlambat, ia menahan tanganku, menarikku kembali masuk.


	2. Chapter 2

Aku mencoba melepaskan diriku namun tak bisa, kekuatannya lebih besar dibanding dengan kekuatanku. Kedua tanganku dicengkeram erat olehnya, ia menutup pintu dan membawaku menjauh dari jalan keluar itu.

DUKKK !

Bahu-ku menghantam telephon umum hingga gagang telephon itu terlepas dari badannya. Tubuh kami benar benar berdekatan sehingga aku bisa merasakan deru nafasnya dan nafasku yang sama sama terengah.

"Gaara, kumohon DENGARKAN aku !"

Aku masih terus mencoba memberontak dari dirinya, ingin lari, tak ingin lagi bertemu dengannya. Ia masih mencengkram erat tanganku, ia merapatkan diriku ke dinding box, melepas cengkramannya yang sekarang beralih menyentuh kedua pipiku. Tangannya dingin namun lembut. Aku menyerah, mencoba untuk mendengarkan dirinya dan diam.

Wajahnya mulai mendekat ke arahku, pandanganku kosong, aku tak mempedulikan ekspresi wajahnya, ia menempelkan keningnya ke keningku, aku hanya menunduk, nafas kami beradu, aku dapat merasakan desahan nafasnya, bibirnya bergerak seraya berkakta,

"Maaf, Gaara, maaf ku mohon sekali ini dengarkan penjelasanku, aku, aku hanya, aku tak bsa hidup tanpamu Gaara, kumohon kembalilah…"

DHUARRR !

Hujan makin lebat petir menyambar keras membuat Neji semakin merapatkan badanya dengan diriku.

"Tidak tahu," kataku, hanya itu yang bisa keluar dari mulutku.

"Gaara, kau mau mendengarkan aku?"

Nadanya berubah menjadi lembut, kali ini aku memandang wajahnya sejenak dan menganguk.

"Tapi kumohon jangan seperti ini, aku tak suka," aku mendorong tubuhnya menjauh perlahan dariku dengan lembut, ia tidak menolak namun ia tidak membiarkan tangannya melepas tanganku. Aku menatap matanya tajam begitu pula tatapan matanya terhadapku. Ia menarik nafas panjang,

"Baiklah, terima kasih kali ini kau ingin mendengarkan penjelasanku, Gaara… aku minta maaf karena tidak mengatakan ini dari awal, Gaara, aku mencintaimu…"

Kata kata itu, entah kenapa kata yang diucap olehnya bisa membutakan hatiku fikiranku buntu, aku tak bisa menahan bahkan menolak dirinya namun sekelebat bayangan seseorang memenuhi pikiranku.

"n… neji…"

Aku mencoba tetap tenang, namun aku tidak bisa menutupi nada suaraku yang bergetar. Mata lavendernya yang hangat begitu menusuk masuk ke relung hatiku, kali ini aku tidak berani membalas tatapan matanya. Air mata kembali mengalir di kedua pipiku, neji menghapusnya lembut dengan ibu jarinya, ya, aku sangat nyaman saat di sentuh olehnya, namun ku tepis kedua tangannya secara lembut.

"Terima kasih kau telah mencintaiku…"

"Gaara…"

"Tapi maaf, kini… telah ada orang yang benar benar mencintaiku dan aku… mungkin mencintainya, ia Itachi… Uchi… ha," sakit, hatiku benar benar perih saat mengatakan ini.

Neji terbelalak tak percaya, aku melihat kilatan rasa tidak percaya di matanya, tatapannya kosong, ia diam membatu, aku tak ingin melihatnya seperti ini.

"Gomenasai Neji… sayonara…"

Aku berbisik dan berlari meninggalkannya di box telephon itu sendirian, membatu. Aku berlari tak tentu arah air mata mengalir deras di pipiku sama derasnya dengan guyuran hujan. Aku terus berlari, berlari, kini menapaki jalan setapak yang menuntunku menuju sebuah jembatan aku tak peduli, aku terus berlari, dan…

BRUKKK !

Aku menghantam seseorng dengan kuat sehingga payung orang itu terhempas dari gengamannya, hampir kami berdua terjatuh, namun ia berusaha sekuat tenaga menahanku, satu tangannya merangkul-ku dan yang satu lagi menahan kami dengan memgang tiang besi.

"Gaara? Apa yang kau? Gaara kau kenapa?"

Aku menatap orang tersebut, bola mata itu, rambut itu, wajah itu. Ia menatap diriku kebingungan.

"Itachi…"

Aku memeluknya erat aku menangis sejadi jadinya dalam pelukannya.


	3. Chapter 3

Ummm,,,

Moshi2, minna!

Maaf ya kalo update'a lama, harap maklum, tugas sekolah yang numpuk, praktek yang banyak, dan parahnya memasuki minggu2 ulangan, well, kalo mau cepet update doa'in Wikkey biar cepet update deh!

Oya, Wikkey nulis fict ini juga sesuai sikon lho! Biasanya nunggu hujan, (?) kenapa? Nggg… no reason! Oya jg harus dengar lagu2 ballad, mungkin biar feel'a dapet, biar greget! Biasanya Wikkey dengar lagu'a namie amuro – get myself back again, SS501 – love ya, ayumi hamasaki – HANABI ep II, Utada… mmmfff (author dibekeb karena kebanyakan curhat)

Well, terima kasih untuk semua yang udah baca apalagi nge-review fict saya! (loncat2 kayak anak TK) gomen untuk kekurangan sebelumnya! Wikkey berusaha untuk menjadi lebih baik dari sebelumnya, well, maaf kebanyakan curhat, now enjoy!

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi

Pairing: Neji x Gaara x Itachi

Rated: T

Warning : shounen ai, OOC

.

.

.

Sudah hampir beberapa menit aku seperti ini, masih menangis di pelukan Itachi. Walaupun udara di sekitarku benar-benar dingin namun aku merasa hangat dalam pelukan Itachi. Itachi memeluk diriku erat tanpa bertanya apapun lagi, ia tetap diam memeluk dan membelai rambutku dengan tangannya yang hangat, kupikir ia tak ingin menambah kesedihan diriku dengan menanyakan apa yang terjadi sehingga menyebabkan diriku menangis saat ini.

_ Neji side

Aku terduduk lemah, kepalaku benar-benar pening, tubuhku lemas bergetar, rasanya sulit untuk bangkit, jadi aku mencoba menyamankan posisi diriku disini, terjebak hujan didalam box telephon, namun lebih tepatnya aku terjebak hatiku yang sakit serasa disayat.

Aku terus memegangi kepalaku yang pening karena kejadian tadi, kata kata yang diucapkan oleh Gaara tadi masih terus terngiang di kepalaku, tak mudah untuk melupakannya. Benarkah yang diucapkannya? Bagaimana bisa, Itachi sahabatku sendiri? Kapan ia pulang? Ada hubungan apa ia dengan Gaara? Kenapa Gaara meninggalkan diriku? Bagaimana bisa Itachi MENGKHIANATIKU? Arrgghh!

BUKKK!

Aku meninju lantai yang agak basah oleh tetesan air, tanganku sedikit terluka, namun hatiku lebih terluka lagi. Aku tidak bisa mundur, aku ingin memiliki Gaara SEUTUHNYA.

_Itachi side

Aku masih memeluk Gaara dengan erat, berharap tangisannya segera berhenti. Aku menduga ia telah bertemu Neji kembali. Aku tak akan menyembunyikan-nya lagi dari Neji, mungkin secepatnya aku harus berbicara dan menjelaskan tentang hubungan kami berdua, aku-dan-Gaara kepada Neji.

Neji mungkin ia memang benar sahabatku yang paling berharga, namun kini ada yang lebih berharga dari itu dan aku harus menjaganya sebaik-baiknya. Aku akan berbagi semua yang kumliki dengan Neji, semua, kebahagiaanku, kesedihanku, namun tidak dalam hal ini, aku tak akan membiarkan Gaara kembali kepadanya.

Rintikan hujan mulai mereda, Gaara-pun nampaknya mulai menghentikan tangisannya, namun ia masih membenamkan kepalanya di dadaku, belum mau melepaskannya. Akhirnya aku mencoba untuk bicara,

"Gaara…"

"…" ia masih diam.

"Gaara kau tahu? Memikirkan seseorang tanpa henti hanya bisa dilakukuan oleh orang yang hatinya sakit, aku tahu hatimu masih sakit… karena itu, aku ada di sini untukmu… hanya untukmu… Gaara…"

Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan beralih menatapku, matanya sembab karena menangis, aku menjulurkan tangaku untuk menghapusnya. Ia menggenggam tanganku erat. Aku tersenyum. Membantunnya berdiri.

"Gaara, lihat! Pelangi…"

Pelangi yang indah terlukis di hadapan kami berdua, namun akhirnya aku melihat sesuatu yang benar-benar lebih indah dari pelangi. Gaara tersenyum, ia merangkul tanganku lebih erat lagi dan menyandarkan kepalanya di pundakku.

"Terima kasih… Itachi-san… aku bersyukur bertemu denganmu…"

Aku memandangnya sejenak, lalu memeluknya, ia membalas pelukanku,

"Gaara, aku mencintaimu…"

TBC

Kyaaa! Ngebayanginnya jadi blushing sendiri, adegan yang so sweet bgt, ini menurut Wikkey, hahaha… Maaf kalo bagi pembaca sekalian kurang memuaskan, tapi tenang aja! Wikkey akan berusaha menjadi lebih baik dari sebelumnnya! Well akhirnya please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Moshi-moshi minna!

Akhirnya update juga… well, lama ya? Gomen! Minggu-minggu ini Wikkey banyak banget ulangan, doa'in Wikkey ya! Oya minggu kemaren Wikkey ke Japan Matsuri di Monas lho! Ujan-ujanan huwaaa pokoknya seru! Wikkey kesana sama Na-chan! Makan takoyaki! Truss, truss… (ditimpukin bantal) oke deh langsung aaja ya…

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi

Pairing: Neji x Gaara x Itachi

Rated: T

Warning : shounen ai, OOC

.

.

.

Senja, keremangan sinarnya mulai menghias langit dengan indah. Sinarnya yang begitu lembut dengan guratan indahnya menghias langit yang cerah. Sinar senja menembus masuk sebuah jendela aparteman memberikan sebuah rasa hangat bagi penghuninya.

"… Itachi-san giliranmu,"

Ujar Gaara yang baru menampakkan dirinya keluar dari kamar mandi. Itachi yang sedari tadi duduk menunggu di kursi kayu menoleh dan tersenyum sejenak. Ia beranjak dari posisinya dan menghampiri pemuda berambut merah yang bernama Gaara itu.

"Itachi-san!"

Gaara berkelit dari Itachi yang nampaknya ingin memeluknya. Itachi tersenyum. Gaara menghela nafas pendek, ia mendorong tubuh Itachi menuju ke kamar mandi.

"Itachi-san… kau harus segera mengeringkan badanmu, aku tak mau kau terserang flu!"

Itachi tidak menolak saat Gaara mendorongnya, namun dengan sigap tangannya menarik lengan Gaara. Ia mengecup kening Gaara dengan lembut, sehingga sukses membuat wajah Gaara yang semula datar menjadi merah padam.

"Terima kasih,"

Ujarnya lembut di telinga Gaara, lalu Itachi menuju ke kamar mandi dan meninggalkan Gaara yang tertunduk malu sendirian.

Beberapa menit kemudian Itachi keluar dari kamar mandi, rambutnya tergerai indah, masih setengah basah. Ia memakai kemeja putih yang belum terkancing dan celana jins hitam. Ia bejalan menuju pintu, berhenti sejenak untuk merapikan penampilannya.

"Gaara…"

"Ya… Itachi-san?"

"Aku akan keluar sebentar, aku ingin membeli sesuatu, ada yang kau inginkan?"

"…" hening.

"Gaa…"

Tiba-tiba Gaara memeluk punggung itachi, ia dapat merasakan aroma harum tubuh dan kehangatan itachi dari situ. Itachi tersenyum, ia membalikkkan tubuhnya, kedua pandangan mereka bertemu.

Hening beberapa saat. Merasa kurang nyaman dengan keadaan ini Gaara mengalihkan pandangan pada kemeja Itachi yang belum terkancing. Gaara merapihkan pakaian Itachi, ia membenahi kancing kemeja Itachi yang lumayan lembab tersebut dengan tempo lambat, perlahan satu demi satu.

Tangan Gaara telah mencapai bagian kerah, ia menelusuri dada bidang dan leher jenjang Itachi sebelum tangannya mencapai ke bibir Itachi yang lembut sekarang. Namun Gaara menatap Itachi dengan pandangan kosong. Itachi mengangkat kedua tangannya dan mencubit kedua pipi Gaara dengan lembut.

"Gaara? Kau mau ikut? Ada sesuatu yang kau pikirkan…"

Seolah baru bangun dari mimpi, Gaara menatap sosok yang ada di depannya, ia terpaku, dan tertunduk lemah.

"Maaf… Itachi-san… aku…" Itachi menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Gaara dan tersenyum lembut.

"Baiklah, aku tidak memaksa, jika kau tidak ingin menceritakannya, itu hak mu… tapi setidaknya… aku berada di sampingmu untuk meringankan bebanmu, Gaara…"

"Maaf… aku merepotkan, Itachi-san,"

Itachi menghela nafas pendek melihat tingkah laku Gaara yang sedikit aneh hari ini. Ia-pun beranjak mendekati pintu.

"Baiklah aku pergi sebentar, aku ingin kau istirahat, sebaiknya kau tidur, biar aku yang menyiapkan makan malam hari ini... baiklah, aku pergi…"

"… hati-hati Itachi-san"

Gaara terus memandangi punggung Itachi samapai ia menghilang dari pandangannya.

Neji memarkir mobilnya di depan sebuah caffe, caffe yang sering ia kunjungi bersama Gaara dulu. Ia mematikan tape yang sengaja ia atur dengan volume yang luar biasa keras untuk di dengar dari dalam mobil.

Neji menghempaskan tubuhnya dengan keras ke jok mobil sambil memijit keningnya. Wajahnya nampak kusut tidak bersemangat, semenjak kejadian tadi, Neji memang sinis pada semua orang, hatinya benar benar sesak.

Neji bergumaam tidak jelas, badannya di banjiri keringat walaupun ia sudah menyalakan pendingin di mobilnya. Ia menahan sesuatu, sesak di dadanya. Neji menghela nafas berat, tubuhnya lunglai ketika ia keluar dari mobil, Neji berjalan menuju caffe diiringi angin sejuk yang tiba tiba berhembus sedikit kencang.

Tak lama setelah itu ia mendengar suara tangisan anak kecil, Neji menoleh dan mendapati anak kecil itu menangisi balonnya yang terbang terbawa angin. Neji kembali berjalan kearah caffe.

Di depan caffe neji berbicara dengan pemuda yang berjaga disana, Neji kembali menghampiri anak kecil tersebut dengan tiga buah balon di tangannya. Ia menyodorkannya kepada anak tersebut dengan senyum yang dipaksakan,

"Ayo jangan menangis, ini kakak berikan untukmu…"

Anak itu terdiam, jeda sejenak sampai anak itu menerima balon yang disodorkan oleh Neji.

"Anu… kakak…"

"Ya?"

"…kit, kah? Bagian mana yang sakit? Walaupun kakak tersenyum, namun aku masih bisa melihat kakak menahan rasa sakit itu..."

Neji terhenyak dengan perkataan anak tadi. Ia mencengkram dadannya, menhan sesuatu yang akan segera meleleh dari matanya.

Anak itu meraih tangan Neji, ia menyelipkan sesuatu di tangannya.

"Ini… kakak simpan ya? Ini adalah milikku yang berharga, namun kini aku telah memiliki sesuatu yang lebih berharga dari ini, dan aku akan berusaha keras untuk menjaganya agar ia tidak hilang untuk kedua kalinya dariku… kakak juga, berjuang ya…"

Neji menggenggam pemberian anak tadi tanpa berkata apa-apa dan bergegas masuk ke dalam mobil, ia mendapati air mata mengalir dengan sendirinya.

Ditengah tangisannya ia membuka genggamannya dan mendapati dua buah kalung indah bebrbentuk sayap dengan ukiran yang sangat mengagumkan, Neji mencoba menyudahi tangisnya.

Neji mengatur nafasnya, air matanya telah kering namun matanya sembab. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya dan menoleh keluar terlihat sosok orang yang telah lama kenali berjalan keluar dari sebuah minimarket di samping caffe yang ditujunya tadi. Tidak salah lagi, itu Itachi.

Sontak Neji keluar dari mobil dan membanting kasar pitunya. Neji berlari ganas kearah Itachi. Dengan kasar Neji mendorong Itachi ke arah gang kecil yang tidak jauh dari situ.

BRUKKK!

Neji menghimpit tubuh Itachi di tembok, ia mencengkram kerah baju Itachi dengan kasar, nafasnya terengah. Neji mendekatkan bibirnya kearah telinga Itachi,

"Kembalikan Gaara!" geram Neji

"Maaf… aku, tidak bisa…" jawab Itachi datar.

BUAKKK!

Pukuan mendarat di pipi Itachi, darah segar mengalir dari bibirnya dan menyiprat ke tangan Neji. Itachi tersungkur di lantai batu yang dingin, Neji kini menempatkan posisi berada di atasnya mengcengkaram baju Itachi dengan tatapan tajam kearah Itachi.

TBC

Nah, lagi klimaks-klimaksnya niiii… makasih yang udah baca n nge-riview karya Wikkey ya! (nunduk2 ala orang Jepang) pokoknya makasih banget! Well, review please…


	5. Chapter 5

Moshi2 minna!

Akhirnya update juga stelah sekian lama, gomen ne! Wikkey juga lagi nerusin sekuelnya SasuNaru… baca juga ya! (o) dan sekarang Wikkey juga sibuk, ah… selalu sibuk! *plak* baiklah para reader sekalian di chapter ini Wikkey jadi sering salah nulis, kebalik mana yang Itachi mana yang Neji hahaha... well, tanpa banyak basa – basi lagi *nanti keburu basi* so ENJOY!

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi

Pairing : Neji X Gaara X Itachi

Rated : T

Warning : shounen ai, OOC, romance, seriously, dramatic story, boys love story

.

.

.

"Kembalikan Gaara kataku!" ujar Neji sambil memper-erat cengkraman-nya di kerah kemeja baju Itachi. Itachi hanya diam tak bergeming, ia menatap lurus pandangan tajam yang ditujukan Neji padanya.

"Neji… aku tahu kau bersungguh – sungguh, namun begitu pula perasaanku terhadap Gaara sekarang," ujar Itachi dingin.

BUAKKK !

Itachi memberi pukulan balasan yang cukup keras, pukulan tersebut mendarat di wajah Neji, hingga Neji terpelanting cukup jauh. Darah segar merembes keluar dari luka robek di sebelah tepi bibirnya, Neji mengusapnya dengan ibu jari seraya melayangkan tatapan membunuh kepada Itachi.

"Ada apa? Hanya segitu saja? Mari, akan ku layani sampai kau puas!" Itachi menyeringai. Neji tambah geram, tangannya mengepal begitu kuat hingga ia bisa merasakan kuku – kukunya yang menusuk telapak tangannya sendiri.

"ITACHI SIALAN!"

_888_

Sepi dan hening menghiasi ruangan ini, hanya terdengar desiran suara rintik hujan di luar sana. Suasana sepi yang membeku ini lama – kelamaan terasa menusuk bagi Gaara yang sedang berada dalam kesendirian, saat menunggu Itachi. Gaara berbaring di sofa ruang tengah, sedari tadi ia bergelung dengan waktu menunggu kepulangan Itachi disana. Gaara beringsut menaikan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya, ia merasa sedikit kedinginan. Sesekali Gaara melirik kearah jam yang mengalunkan detik demi detik dengan lembut, dan akhirnya mencoba memejamkan mata sejenak.

Tak lama terdengar suara pintu berdecit, tanda ada seseorang membukanya. Gaara bangkit menyibakkan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya dan segera beranjak menghampiri arah suara yang berasal dari pintu depan.

Terlihat sosok yang sedari tadi ia nanti, sosok itu, Itachi, tersenyum saat Gaara menyambut kedatangannya. Namun Gaara terbelalak,

"I… Itachi-san! Apa yang terjadi? Mengapa? Kau berdarah! Apa yang kau lakukan?" ujar Gaara gusar sedangkan Itachi hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Tidak… tak perlu khawatir, hanya luka kecil saja kok," ujar Itachi.

Darah segar menghias di sudut pelipis matanya, juga di sudut bibirnya. Beberapa luka lebam terlihat di wajahnya. Dengan segera Gaara menuntunnya masuk dengan menggandeng tangannya.

"Ouch… sakit…" lirih Itachi.

Segera Gaara melepasnya dan menatap Itachi dengan pandangan khawatir, sedangkan Itachi masih tetap memasang senyuman-nya. Gaara beralih menyambar belanjaan yang Itachi bawa dengan lembut.

"Itachi-san, biar aku saja yang bawa, lebih baik kau istirahat dulu…" terdengar sedikit nada getir di nada bicara Gaara. Itachi mengangguk. Ia menyerahkan barang – barang yang baru dibelinya. Gaara menerimanya dan segera menuju ke dapur, ia memasukkan satu per satu bahan makanan ke dalam lemari pendingin dan barang lain sesuai tempatnya. Lalu Gaara mengambil sebuah wadah ber-isikan air dingin dengan kompres, dan menuju ke ruang tengah.

Disana Itachi duduk dengan tenang sambil menyalakan TV, Gaara menaruh wadah yang berisi air di meja kecil yang ada di hadapannya dan duduk di sebelah Itachi. Ia mencelupkan kain itu ke wadah yang berisi air dingin dan memerasnya seraya menghadap ke arah Itachi.

"Itachi-san…" merasa namanya dipanggil, Itachi menoleh ke arah Gaara. "Mari, aku bersihkan luka Itachi-san…"

Itachi mengangguk, "Maaf merepotkan…"

Gaara membersihkan bekas – bekas darah dari luka Itachi dengan perlahan dan hati – hati. Ia tak mau menambah rasa sakit yang telah Itachi rasakan.

"Ittai…" erang Itachi, Gaara terperangah kaget.

"Ma… maaf Itachi-san, tahan sedikit… aku sengaja membersihkan luka Itachi-san menggunakan antiseptic, hanya sakit sedikit…" ujar Gaara.

Gaara melanjutkan kegiatannya, ia membersihkan luka di wajah Itachi dengan telaten, bahkan ia tak sadar bahwa Itachi memperhatikannya sedari tadi. Jarak wajah mereka amat dekat bahkan mereka dapat merasakan hembusan nafas antara satu sama lain. Hening, hanya ada mereka berdua saat ini, moment ini adalah moment yang mungkin membahagiakan bagi mereka berdua. Perlahan Itachi menggenggam tangan Gaara yang masih bermain di wajahnya.

"I… itachi-san…" wajah Gaara memerah, dengan perlakuan Itachi kepadaya.

"Boleh seperti ini dulu, Gaara?" ujar Itachi sambil memejamkan matanya seraya menikmati kelembutan dan kehangatan tangan orang yang ia anggap penting bagi dirinya. Gaara hanya mengangguk pelan sambil menunduk.

"I… itachi-san… itu, siapa yang telah… apakah…" ucapan Gaara terpotong, ia tak kuasa menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh, namun sia – sia. Air mata deras mengalir di kedua pipi Gaara. Itachi mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipi Gaara dengan lembut sambil tersenyum.

"Aku baik – baik saja…"

"Tapi… tapi… Itachi-san terluka! Pasti karena Neji! Bukan… lebih tepatnya… karena… karena… aku. Ini salahku! Itachi-san maafkan aku…" Gaara terisak.

"Gaara dengarkan aku…"

"Itachi-san aku minta maaf! Aku…" uacapan Gaara terpotong karena iatachi menaruh jari telunjuknya di bbir Gaara ditambah pandangan lebutnya kea rah Gaara.

"Gaara, aku ingin bertanya…"

Itachi memandang mata sendu Gaara yang masih terisak di hadapan-nya dengan lembut, pandangan paling lembut yang pernah Itachi berikan, namun hanya kepada Gaara seorang.

"…ya…"

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika ada seseorang yang ingin merebut secara paksa sesuatu yang berharga bagi diri-mu?"

Gaara menatap dalam mata merah yang berpendar dengan indah di hadapan-nya, "…aku akan melindunginya, Itachi-san"

"Begitulah yang ku lakukan terhadap-mu Gaara…"

Gaara semakin terisak dan membenam-kan kepalanya ke dalam pelukan Itachi.

TBC

Hufttt… gimana minna! Maaf ya… Wikkey lama update'a. baiklah untuk chapter depan akan Wikkey kasih bocoran, untuk chapter depan Wikkey akan bahas masa lalunya Gaara dan Neji… dan para reader bersiaplah untuk terharu! *plak* o… ya! Tak lupa, Wikkey selalu berterima kasih untuk para reader yang udah mau baca hasil karya Wikkey dan udah ngiktuin sampai chapter ini… Hontou ni ARIGATOU… well, akhirnya… tolong di review!


	6. Chapter 6

Minna! Wikkey come back!

It's a new year for us! Wikkey says happy new year! Untuk menyambut tahun baru ini Wikkey update 2 story (it's not over yet, Pretty Boy HUH! (Hit Ur Heart) dan release 2 judul baru! (Taboo : Kingdom Heart pair-nya RikuSora, I Love The Way You Are : Bleach pair-nya IchigoUryuu). Tadinya mau buat HarCo juga! Lagi tergila gila HarCo! Tapi kayaknya baru bakalan release bulan January atau mungkin February, well di tunggu aja ya! Wikkey juga lagi demam bola! GonzalesXBachdim! ArifXBustomi! Wkwkwkw… LOVE IT! Well maaf kalo kebanyakan curhat, well langsung aja deh! Enjoy! Not like? don't read!

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi

Pairing : Neji X Gaara X Itachi

Rated : T

Warning : shounen ai, OOC, romance, seriously, dramatic story, boys love story

.

.

.

Gumpalan tipis lembut bagaikan kapas putih itu terus turun perlahan lalu menempel di aspal, rerumputan, tanah, atap-atap gedung yang menyelimuti kota menjadi serba putih.

Salju menumpuk di jalan-jalan, beberapa pohon masih terlihat menggunakan jubah hijau mereka yang kini tertutupi gumpalan tebal salju putih yang lembut. Sedangkan pepohonan yang telah meranggas kini menjelma menjadi sebuah ukiran indah kristal nan berkilau yang menghiasi sepanjang jalan.

Salju yang terasa dingin menggigit samasekali tak menghalangi orang-orang untuk memenuhi jalan utama kota ini. Seorang pemuda yang mempunyai tatto ai di dahinya berjalan dengan mempercepat langkahnya, ia semakin merapatkan mantel musim dinginnya untuk mendapatkan perlindungan dari hawa dingin yang menggigit ini. Pemuda berambut merah itu bergerak menyusuri jalan-jalan yang tertimbun salju yang begitu lebat. Uap hangat selalu keluar dari mulutnya saat bernapas.

Gaara melihat ke sekelilingnya, banyak orang beraktivitas disitu. Ia melihat seorang anak kecil yang berlari-lari dengan membawa beberapa koran di tangannya. Orang-orang yang ditawari koran oleh anak itu memberi respon yang berbeda-beda ada yang membeli, ada beberapa orang yang menggeleng ringan bahkan ada yang tak mempedulikannya sama sekali. Tak sedikit orang-orang tersebut tersenyum ataupun mengeleng dalam diam. Udara begitu dingin, Gaara jadi menaruh iba pada anak itu, anak itu masih harus bekerja di udara sedingin ini.

Mantel anak itu sudah lusuh dan compang camping, beberapa tambalan menghiasi mantel musim dingin-nya itu. Namun anak itu tetap bekerja dengan senyuman yang menghias wajahnya.

Gaara berhenti sejenak dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari anak itu kepada penjual ubi dengan kepulan asap yang menyebarkan semerbak bau harum yang membuat siapa saja menjadi lapar. Ia berjalan menuju ke arah penjual ubi itu dan membeli beberapa ubi hangat yang sangat harum tersebut. Gaara menerima ubi yang dengan sederhana hanya dikemas dalam selembar kertas itu. Baunya benar-benar harum, dan terasa hangat saat di sentuh. Ia bermaksud memberikannya ke anak tersebut.

Gaara berjalan sambil mendekap ubi hangat tersebut agar tidak cepat dingin. Ia mendekati anak penjual koran tadi yang nampaknya tengah beristirahat sejenak di pinggiran jalan, anak itu berdiri diam memandangi koran-koran yang tersisa beberapa lembar lagi sambil memegangi perutnya.

Namun baru setengah jalan Gaara melihat seorang pemuda yang mengenakan mantel musim dingin yang sangat tebal berbahan bulu dengan warna krem yang lembut, ia memiliki rambut coklat sehalus sutra, dipadu dengan ikatan yang membuat-nya indah dipandang mata, ia tersenyum kepada anak itu, matanya memancarkan warna lavender lembut. Ia tersenyum mendekati anak itu sambil menyodorkan ubi hangat dan menyerahkan beberapa koin uang untuk membeli koran yang dijual anak itu. Anak itu tersenyum lebar menerimanya.

Gaara masih menatap pemuda itu sampai pandangan mata mereka bertemu, Gaara hanya berdiri diam disitu. Pemuda itu tidak merespon apa-apa dan akhirnya meninggalkan anak itu.

Gaara memandangi ubi hangat itu dan beranjak menghampiri anak tersebut, ia melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang dilakukan pemuda tadi. Anak itu tersenyum lebar karena mendapat makanan yang lebih dari cukup untuk hari ini. Anak itu juga berhasil menghabiskan koran yang dijual. Segera, anak itu berlari menghambur ke arah seorang kakek di seberang jalan yang penampilannya tidak jauh beda dengan anak itu. Anak itu memberi kakek-nya sebungkus ubi yang ada di dekapannya dan melambai ke arah Gaara, sedangkan kakeknya tersenyum sambil membungkuk dalam-dalam mengisyaratkan rasa terima kasih. Gaara membalas membungkuk singkat sambil tersenyum.

Gaara melangkah lagi dengan ringan sambil merapatkan pakaiannya agar merasa hangat. Tinggal beberapa blok lagi ia akan mencapai rumahnya, namun Gaara memutuskan untuk mampir ke sebuah caffee sejenak untuk menghangatkan tubuh.

Cling cling…

Suara lonceng saat gaara membuka pintu, caffee itu memang ramai namun tidak terlalu. Nampaknya tidak terdapat tempat duduk kosong di area ini, segera Gaara beralih mendekati area yang berada di dekat jendela di sebelah timur caffee, disitu ada satu bangku kosong. Di hadapannya terdapat sosok yang nampaknya ia kenali, pemuda bermata lavender yang sekarang hanya mengenakan sweater yang membalut tubuhnya, pemuda tadi. Ia menikmati secangkir teh hangatnya, ia bergeming mengetahui kehadiran Gaara di dekatnya.

Pemuda itu tersenyum dan mempersilakan Gaara untuk duduk di bangku kosong yang ada di hadapannya. Gaara ber-terimakasih dan duduk di hadapannya.

"Jadi… kita bertemu lagi?" sapa pemuda tersebut hangat.

"Ya… senang bertemu dengan anda…" ujar Gaara seramah mungkin.

"Hari ini benar-benar dingin, ya?" tambah pemuda itu lagi.

"Ya… beberapa hari ini memang puncak musim dingin…"

Tak lama mereka bercakap seorang pelayan datang menghampiri dan mencatat pesanan Gaara dan pemuda tadi, lalu beranjak ke arah dapur. Gaara memesan secangkir cokelat panas dan semangkuk sup ikan hangat.

"Jadi… siapa namamu?" ujar pemuda tadi.

"Oh… namaku Gaara maaf sebelumnya tidak memperkenalkan diri…"

"Well, tidak usah terlalu formal seperti itu… namaku Hyuga Neji… panggil saja Neji…"

Percakapan ini lama kelamaan terus berlanjut dan dari hari ke hari yang telah membawa mereka berdua memasuki hubungan yang kini lebih dari sekedar teman, lebih dari sekedar sahabat, mereka akhirnya saling mencintai satu sama lain.

Walaupun Gaara mengetehui bahwa Neji mempunyai kelainan psikologis dengan melukai orang lain jika merasa tertekan. Gaara selalu menerima kekerasan yang dilakukan Neji jika ia merasa depresi tak hanya itu saja, Gaara juga pernah menerima kekerasan seksual yang dilakukan Neji kepadanya. Namun yang satu ini, hanya kepadanya. Setelah kejadian itu-pun Gaara masih mencinta Neji dan menerimanya dengan sepenuh hati.

Kejadiannya malam itu, nampaknya Neji tengah menghadapi depresi yang begitu berat dan Gaara memutuskan menemaninya di rumahnya. Gaara berkali-kali menerima pukulan dari Neji, beruntung malam itu Itachi, sahabat Neji memang sengaja berkunjung ke apartemen Neji. Saat mengetahui kejadian itu Itachi segera memaksa Neji untuk meminum obat penenang dan mengobati luka-luka Gaara.

Setelah kejadian itu hubungan mereka semakin dekat, Itachi sering memperhatikan Gaara dengan mengingatkannya untuk makan atau menghubunginnya jika butuh bantuan. Tanpa disadari perlahan Gaara menempati tempat istimewa di hati Itachi, namun gaara hanya melihat perhatian istimewa Itachi sebagi hal biasa yang wajar. Gaara belum menyadari perasaan Itachi kepadanya.

Pernah suatu ketika pertengkaran meledak di apartemen Neji yang berakhir dengan luka-luka di sekujur tubuh Gaara. Baiklah, mungkin Gaara bisa mentoleransi luka-luka yang ada di sekujur tubuhnya namun kali ini Gaara benar benar tak sanggup karena tak hanya tubuhnya namun Neji juga telah melukai hatinya secara mendalam.

Pernah suatu malam Neji terlambat pulang, dan saat pulang betapa terkejutnya Gaara bahwa kekasihnya itu pulang bersama seorang wanita yang tidak diketahui siapa orang itu. Saat itu keadaan Neji hanya setengah sadar. Wanita itu memang langsung pulang setelah mengantar Neji. Tadinya Gaara akan meminta penjelasan setelah Neji tersadar keesokan harinya namun ia mengurungkan niat itu saat menyadari bekas lipstick perempuan yang menempel di kemejanya. Gaara hanya menuliskan surat dan meninggalkannya Neji yang tertidur di ranjangnya begitu saja. Mungkin Gaara butuh waktu untuk bias memaafkan Neji.

TBC

Gimana fict Wikkey kali ini? Semoga suka! AFF memang dilema ya! Walaupun gag menang seenggaknya ada kemajuan lha! Seneng rasanya! Apa lagi pas gol, pasti pada yaoi-an semua! #plakkk… well, slamat tahun baru semoga tahun ini akan lebih baik dari tahun sebelumnya! Banzai!

Wikkey selalu berterima kasih untuk para reader yang udah mau baca hasil karya Wikkey dan udah ngiktuin sampai chapter ini… Hontou ni ARIGATOU… well, akhirnya… tolong di review!


End file.
